The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multidisease, multidisciplinary cooperative therapeutic research organization with 24 member institutions, 5 major affiliates, and 140 cancer control centers throughout the country. The scientific thrust of the Group is through multidisciplinary disease oriented committees which develop important, testable hypotheses in the management of each tumor category. Seventeen (17) Community Clinical Oncology Programs have identified the Southwest Oncology Group as their research base. The Group will incorporate these CCOPs, administratively and scientifically, into the present organization and will provide adequate support for expanding the clinical research efforts in the community setting.